


It Was A Good Day

by 5CurrensCumAxicia5



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CurrensCumAxicia5/pseuds/5CurrensCumAxicia5
Summary: A pair of Abel Runners set out on a supply mission when circumstances change forcing them to personally confront a reality that so many have had to live with after the world went gray. No spoilers in this one. It could take place during any season.Comments of all kinds welcome.





	It Was A Good Day

It was a good day. The midmorning sky was streaked with white and blue as if these were the only two shades left in a painter’s palate of water colors. Runners 26 and 33 passed through Abel’s gate as they had so many times. The morning air was crisp with a light haze in the distance but it held the promise of warming in the midday hours to come. The tones sounded and they set out under unusually sparse covering fire. Even the dead seemed reluctant to spoil this moment of stillness.

 

Sam and Janine always liked to wait till an hour or two after dawn before fielding runners whenever possible. Janine would say that it was to allow any eastward facing snipers and spotters to do their jobs without being blinded by the rising sun. Sam insisted that she really waited because she worried about runners in the dark but was just too “Janine” to show that she cared. Mr. Yao was most insistent about this particular point when Janine was least present. As usual the mission threatened to start late as neither runner seemed to be capable of punctuality unless it was truly important, or chocolate was involved. Today was no exception.

 

They made an unlikely pairing or would have before the rise of the fallen. Runner 26 refused to go armed even when she was outside the safety of Abel’s protective fence and was uncomfortable with the idea of eating an animal. Runner 33 had no such qualms. He couldn’t understand how anybody went anywhere these days without a weapon and liked his meat rare when he could get it. Unfortunately for both of them, dried jerky or porridge was the most common fare these days and even that had to be rationed. She still believed in the inherent decency of the human race. He thought that zombies had more integrity than most people. For all their differences there were similarities. Both were uncomfortable in social groups. Both had people in Abel that they loved and were fully committed to but there’s a hard won kinship among runners and between these more than most. They didn’t agree on much but it didn’t matter because if nothing else, they each knew that the other could be relied upon in a bad or good situation. They wished each other luck as was their custom and set off. They kept pace for the first leg of the journey but both of them knew that 33 wouldn’t manage to that pace for long. It wasn’t for lack of trying. They’d inevitably split up, her taking point and him playing backup. There was comfort in the routine, in knowing what to expect even in an unpredictable world.

 

Six or so minutes outside of Abel, the headsets crackled to life. “Guys, do you think that you could manage to stay together just this once? Janine mentioned something about operational guidelines. To be honest, I had stopped listening. I usually do after the third or fourth time she uses the word subsection. The point is, that you really are much safer together than when you’re more spread…”

“…like marmite on toast? It’s a little late for the mother hen routine. She’s already at least half a kilometer ahead of me.” Runner 33 chuckled slightly.

 

“Leave Sam alone. He hates that name and you know that he’s nursing the last case of marmite.” Runner 26 could be as quick to chastise 33 as she could be on her feet.

 

“Runner 33 to The Nest. Still have visual on bouncing pig tails and big blue socks. Situation normal. See, pro-fes-sion-al. You should know by now that you can’t tell me about your personal kryptonite and expect me not to use it now and again.”  
  
“Cut it out.”  
  
“I’m Batman.”

 “Stop that! While we're on the subject, you could try wearing something other than the color black all the time.” Anyone listening could have almost heard the operator’s eyes rolling through their coms.

 

“Still too soon for marmite jokes?”

 

“Runner 33, if you’re quite finished, would you at least try to act like a professional. I realize that scavenging missions aren’t glamorous assignments, nevertheless they are a vital function and demand your complete attention.”

 

The runner briefly considered responding with chicken noises but quickly reconsidered. Janine had a way of grudgingly snapping 33 back to attention. He respected her even if she could be humorless at times. Everyone at Abel did. Instead, they ran in silence for a while each mindful of their surroundings or as mindful as one could be while trying to maintain a respectable pace.

 

“OK 26, you’ve reached the target zone. It used to be a shopping mall. I’m sure that there are all kinds of useful things there but we especially need medical supplies from the pharmacy. Uh, cams are a bit spotty. If you happened to notice the odd Werthers lying about...”

 

“Mr. Yao, while I can appreciate a bit of sweet as much as the next person would you please return to the task at hand.”

 

“Right, right. What do you see 26?”

 

“I’m coming up on the door. The glass is broken. Looks like someone beat us here. I’m going to take a look inside.” She flipped the thumb switch on a pair of battery powered hand lights and stepped through the shattered door.

 

The dirty skylight above made little effort to illuminate the floors below though some sunlight reluctantly pushed through. Moisture oozing from several cracked pipes permeated much of the plaster in the walls giving rise to tendrils of green and brown mildew. Runner 26 was normally light on her feet but in this stillness, even rubber soles on the tile floor cast echoes deep into the cavernous building. Isolation made some uneasy. Unlike those, people she thrived there and cautiously moved on.

 

After a few minutes she spotted what should have been the location of a chain pharmacy on one of the few intact directory maps. She also noted the first signs of something like life. Well gnawed bones from small and not so small creatures lay scattered across the ground. She considered the possibilities but decided to continue anyway, while chewing a bite of the ration she had brought along. Moew footsteps echoed from the dark that were not her own. “Runner 33, have you caught up yet?” The only com reply was an unintelligible crackle. She decided to continue knowing that 33 would eventually catch up as he had so many times before.

 

*****

 

Runner 33 reached the broken glass door and ducked inside, his breathing slightly faster and heavier than he would have liked. Nonetheless, he proceeded not wanting to leave 26 for too long. He moved quickly down one of the cathedral like halls, quickening his pace when he heard the first growl from up ahead. “Runner 26 are you alright? Runner 26?” There was no reply. He was happy for the weight of the Halligan tool in his hand, a relic from a former life.

 

“Runner 33, situation report,” Janine demanded.

 

“I can’t reach 26 on the com. I’m moving further into the mall. Guys, I hear growling.”

 

“She was heading to the pharmacy. Run.” Runner 33 thought that he could detect a faint note of panic in Sam’s order.

 

He ran hard toward the guttural sounds, the almost new trainers on his feet only barely dampening the sound of his approach. He didn’t care, at least not until he caught sight of the partially clothed body. A bloody running shoe lay on the ground near a discarded backpack.  Three dogs had taken turns gnawing at bones and tearing off strips of muscle and sinew. They started at his approach momentarily put off by the unexpected appearance of the human. The biggest, a kind of shepherd mix was the first to turn. With a low growl he stared down the intruder as the two other mongrels circled to each side hair standing on end and lips pealed back bearing strong white teeth. There was a flash of fear but it dissipated as the realization of what had happened washed over him. Runner 33 dropped his pack and gripped the heavy tool tighter as rage mingled with a soul crushing grief to claw at his heart.

 

“They’re not our dogs anymore.” He sighed deeply as he raised the tool high.

 

There was a hiss of air from somewhere nearby. At first he thought that it was Sam trying to break through on the com but then the sound repeated this time louder and clearer. “Psst… pass over your pack.” The voice in the dark came from a large metal garbage bin. A thin fingered hand beckoned from within. A few heartbeats hesitation later her tone changed to an order. “Just give me the damn bag!”

 

It wasn’t often that 26 raised her voice and when she did it was startling, almost terrifying and it was unwise to argue. He hefted his pack and shoved it hard through the opening at the top of the bin. Fur stood on end with ears and lips pulled back revealing long white teeth. Another growl washed over the runner as the three mongrels continued their slow advance. Inside the container fasteners clicked and zippers pealed opened as the contents were spilled and rifled through.

 

“Here!” Runner 26’s hand once again extended through the opening holding a strip of preserved meat.

 

“Last meal?”

 

“Throw it to the dogs! Make friends.”

 

“Are you kidding?”

 

“Just do it!”

 

Runner 33 snatched the ration, broke off a chunk and tossed it between him and the pack. The big brown mix sniffed and then snapped up the morsel. A second, larger piece followed and was torn in half, each section snapped up between jaws belonging to a brindle and a spotted hound. Emboldened, the runner held out another piece, teasing a little and then tossed it far. The dogs gave chase and then returned bounding but now the tone had changed. Their ears were pricked forward and once stiff tucked in tails now wagged back and forth as each let out a yip in turn. Another ration appeared from the bin and 33 took it in hand. He broke off more and offered it to one of the dogs who gently took it from his fingers and then again, this time licking the palm of the man after the morsel was devoured.

 

Teeth sank deep into Runner 33’s calf. The dogs barked in excitement, hackles raised and tails held between legs. The well gnawed corpse clawed and drew itself forward with the unnatural strength of its one good arm. The startled runner tripped and fell backwards kicking wildly. Seconds yawned on for eons during the cacophony of barking, moaning and screaming. With a heavy wet smack followed by another, the zombie was forever silenced, its skull breached by the nearly forgotten tool. The pry bar fell from Runner 26’s shaking hands. Sounds of metal against the tile floor rebounded, competing with yips and whines as canines loped in all directions at once.

 

The storm of confusion gave way to relief until 33 turned to see the wide eyed expression that 26 was wearing. Slowly the full burden of what had happened descended on 33. He dropped to the ground, staring at the bite on his leg. The wound was minor, only oozing slightly. It would be enough.

 

Still breathing hard from shock and exertion, 26 wordlessly took 33’s hand. He squeezed back hard but couldn’t look up. He wiped hot tears from his eyes. “There’s no reason to stop. People still need what we came here for.” Runner 33 pulled himself to his feet taking the dropped breaching tool in hand as he did. He trotted the rest of the way to the pharmacy and 26 followed. The Halligan made short work of the pharmacy door and they entered. The pair began their work, filling knapsacks with surgical supplies, bandages and medicine, ticking each item off the list that the doctor had provided. It took longer to find everything than expected but the pair remained unmolested. They paused only briefly when exhaustion took hold or when nudged by one of a trio of cold wet noses searching for the odd treat. More often than not they were obliged. When 26 finished, she turned back to see 33 smiling at her while stuffing fistfuls of Werther's from the candy counter into his bag shrugging slightly. In spite of everything he still managed to resemble a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She rearranged her pack, pretending to be busy in order to bury the sudden torrent of grief that threatened to crush any remaining semblance of composure.

 

When she could no longer feign being occupied, Runner 26 glanced back at 33. “So what do we do now?”

 

Staring back, he thought for a moment and exhaled slowly before speaking. “The sun will be going down soon. Think you can find the roof access? I’ll be along in a few.”

 

The runners split up but only for a few moments. They rejoined when 26 called out that she had found the fire stairs. Runner 33 trotted back now toting a small paper bag. Using his pack, 33 propped open the stairwell door. He shrugged, “No sense lugging this all the way to the top if it just has to come back down.” They climbed the stairs together while 33 wondered if his legs had always felt this heavy. Runner 26 wasn’t sure what she was doing. She went anyway.

The door to the roof opened easily and stayed open with the length of rope that had been tied to a protruding drain pipe. The rope had clearly been cut and looped to prevent the door from closing. The generous scattering of discarded filters and a pair of overturned folding chairs anchored to heavy cinder blocks betrayed this spot as a onetime smoker’s lounge. Runner 33 took a deep breath, coughed twice and stepped out onto the patio. He leaned against the parapet squinting slightly as the sun made its slow descent toward the horizon.

 

Runner 33 turned his back to the ledge silhouetting himself against the sunset shades of orange, purple and blue just as his counterpart finished righting the second chair. “You know, I used to be really afraid of heights.”

 

Runner 26 sat on the edge of one of the chairs. She pulled at her light jacket and hugged herself tightly. At first she couldn’t bring herself to reply but in spite of herself she asked, “How did you get past it?”

 

“Rollercoasters. I went to a lot of amusement parks at summer camp when I was a kid. I guess I just got tired of hearing my friends give me crap about being scared of the rides so one day I just decided to suck it up and hopped on this rickety old wooden coaster. I told myself that nothing bad would happen even if it didn’t feel that way. Afterwards, heights and a lot of other things didn’t seem quite as scary. Funny, the small things you remember... but I guess none of that really matters now.”

 

“No, that’s not true. It…”

 

“Runner 26 Runner 33 can you hear me? Er, I wasn’t worried but Janine would really, really like to know all about how things are going out there.”

 

“Mr. Yao, page 61 subsection 4 of the communications manual I left for your review clearly states that this type of inquiry is to be referred to as a situation report or sitrep for short. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I…”

 

Runner 33 switched off his com and motioned for 26 to do the same which she did. “Those two, they’re pretty incredible together aren’t they? You really can’t help but love them.” He pulled the earpiece and mic from his head and placed it gently into Runner 26’s hand. “No sense wasting perfectly serviceable tech, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer before taking a seat in the second chair.

 

Unfolding the crease in the little paper bag Runner 33 produced a box of melba toast and a jar of Marmite. He waited for Runner 26 to notice and made sure to catch the very confused look in her eye. “Sam goes on and on about the stuff, ever tried it?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Me either.” Runner 33 opened the jar and scooped a healthy portion onto one of the hard biscuits. With a grimace he chewed and swallowed the morsel.

 

“How is it?”

 

“Distinctive. Sam can have the rest of the jar. There’s more downstairs FYI.”

 

Runner 33 sat back in the chair and coughed once dryly. The runners sat and watched the sunset for a while in silence. Runner 33 never took his eyes off of the horizon knowing that nothing good could come from catching 26’s eye. “You should get going. It’ll be dark soon.”

 

Slowly, wordlessly, Runner 26 and 33 stood and made their way to the door. In a sudden and uncharacteristic moment, Runner 26 reached out and squeezed 33 taking him completely by surprise to such a degree that he returned the hug in the most awkward, uncoordinated way imaginable. It occurred to him that it would be the first and last time this would ever happen, and that this would the last time he would share a first moment with anyone. “Tell Sam, tell them all… you know what to tell them.”

 

Runner 36 helped as 26 gathered up the marmite and biscuits. Cradling them like a precious infant she began her descent from the roof. She could not respond when Runner 36 thanked her for sharing part of her life even if it was only for a short time. He briefly considered asking one final favor but quickly changed his mind.  Asking her to commit such an act of violence, even in the name of mercy, would be to forever damage the person who had been his friend. It would have been a burden that she should not have to bear.

 

From above Runner 33 called out, “Sorry, but you’re going to have to carry both of those heavy heavy packs back to Abel. Think you can handle it?” By way of reply, a package of melba toast came spinning through the air only narrowly missing his head as he dodged. He watched as the little plastic sealed envelope sailed over the edge of the rooftop to float down to the street below. “That’s no way to serve a man his last meal you know!” There would be no reply.  
  
He turned and walked back to the edge and a few moments later spotted a lone runner emerging onto the street to retrace her steps back to Abel Township. “Stay safe out there 26, for both of us,” he whispered to nobody in particular.

 

For a while he sat and watched the sun set from one of the chairs. He didn’t hear when it crept up behind him. He started as the hot wet breath and tongue rasped against his elbow followed by a whine and a pant as the big pack leader licked his palm again. Runner 33 searched his pockets and much to his surprise, found one forgotten bit of preserved meat. He tossed it to the dog who snapped it up before it could touch the ground. “Sorry, that’s all there is.” Satiated or maybe hoping for one last treat, the canine sat with the man and watched the sunset.

 

As twilight descended 33 was keenly aware of the dying light all around. He contemplated the ledge, chain and heavy blocks on the patio as he waited, hoping to catch the first star of the night. The runner coughed more roughly than before, a bead of sweat forming on his upper lip in spite of the cooling air. Gently scratching the dog behind the ears the pair sat and watched the sun retreat beneath the curve of the horizon. A knot tied itself inside his belly, nevertheless as he stared out into the blossoming night he smiled and thought: it was a good day.


End file.
